Properly cooking certain foods may include the introduction of the foods into a high-heat environment for a short period. By applying the high-heat for the short period, specific characteristics of the food may be achieved. For example, properly cooking a New York style pizza and/or a Neapolitan style pizza may include introducing an uncooked pizza into an oven with a temperature between about 600 degrees Fahrenheit (F) and about 1100 degrees F. for between three and six minutes. The high-heat environment may scorch the crust of the pizza while simultaneously heating toppings and melting cheese.
However, creating a high-heat environment is difficult, expensive, and inefficient in residential and small-scale situations. Typically, high-heat environments are produced in large ovens that may cost thousands of dollars and may occupy large spaces. The large ovens may inefficiently consume fuel during the heating and lose much of the heat following use. Additionally, cooking using the large oven may involve learning “hot spots” and “cool spots” which may be geometrically or environmentally determined.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.